Is This Possible?
by readerandwriter
Summary: Shane tells her he loves her, but she thinks he is just being friendly. Months later she realizes what a mistake she has made. Now she is moving to LA, and he is closer than she thinks. Will things work out a second time? SMITCHIE...summary sucks
1. How could I be so stupid?

My First Fanfic! Review please! I own nothing!

I thought it was just a summer crush

I thought it was just a summer crush. Sure, I really liked him, but I had no idea it was going to get this serious. I mean, come on, the first thing he said to me was, "Oh damnit, you just ruined my leather shoes!" Who would ever fall for a person like that. Well, apparently I would.

So, this is how it happened. I wrote this song called This Is Me. He heard me singing. I had no idea anyone was listening to I left, and by the time he got there I was already gone. Anyway, he spent all of camp looking for me only to find that I had been right in front of him the whole summer. I think we both liked each other, but neither of us had the courage to say anything. Oh how I regret that last day of camp.

_Flashback_

"_So I guess this is it" Sighed Shane._

"_Yeah, I am really going to miss you. This was the best summer of my life!"_

"_Mine too Mitchie, mine too. I just wish it wasn't over. You have become my best friend. I…I…I love you Mitchie" He struggled with the last three words._

_Mitchie laughed, "Well, I love you too Shane."_

_End Flashback_

How could I have been so stupid? He LOVED me and I just thought he meant it in a "friendly" way.

It has been six months since he said those words. It has been since months since we have talked. We lost all connection with each other. What is wrong with me? How could I have been so oblivious? That just goes to show you that I have never had luck on my side.

You know what hurt the most? The fact that he never called. If he cared so much, he would have at least tried to contact me. I would have loved to call him, but I never got his number. Again, how could I be so dumb? I was beginning to lose hope. He had moved on, just as I began to fall for him. Things never go the way I would like them to.

Well anyway I have more important things to be worrying about other than the most amazing guy in the world. My mom just told me we were moving. MOVING! As if things could not get any worse. I just left the best summer of my life to come back home to Sierra, my one and only friend, and now I was moving across the country! I am moving to freaking LA. Boston has been my home for ages and now I have to leave to one thing that has always been good to me. Life sucks, and I mean it.

Time goes to fast. I am now currently sitting in the front of my mom's catering van, driving across the country to LA. Ah LA, how I have come to despise thee. We are almost there but I wish we could just turn around and go back home. Home the way it was before Camp Rock. Before Shane. Things would be so much easier.

Suddenly the van came to as stop in front of a rather large house. It was much larger than my old one, and much nicer looking I do have to say. Maybe things are finally looking up for me. I better not speak too soon.

Just as I though. My new home was gorgeous. I could not believe that this was my new home! My room was twice as large as my one at home. It would was just the right size to fit all of my instruments. This is so exciting! Screw Boston! This is so much better. No more feeling cramped in a small room, and hey, maybe I will make new friends. I have a clean slate. No one knows anything about me. No lying this time. I have learned my lesson.

I looked out my window. All the houses on my street were just as nice. The one next to mine stood out in particular. It was HUGE! I wondered who could possibly afford a house like that. My eyes scanned the house. Suddenly something caught my eye. The dark haired popstar, who I have been desperately trying to forget about, was my next door neighbor.


	2. Missing Her

Shane's POV

Shane's POV

I stared out the window of my bedroom. Staring off into space, thinking about nothing. That's a lie. I am thinking about something, or someone. Mitchie Torres. There were so many times I wanted to call her, but every time I dialed her number, I would hang up. Just the other day I finally tried to give her a call, but I found that her line was disconnected. She must have moved somewhere. I would never be able to talk to her again. I lost my chance.

Mitchie was the girl of my dreams. There is no way I will ever find anyone else like her. This sucks. I wish I had had the courage to say "No Mitchie, I LOVE you." Not the friendly way she thought I meant it as. She just smiled and passed it off like it was nothing. I miss her smile. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was rea;;y one in a million.

I was pulled from my thought when I heard Nate yelling from downstairs.

"What do you want Nate!?" I Yelled

"Just get down here we need to talk."

I reluctantly got up from where I was sitting and went down the stairs. What could he possibly want?

"What Nate."

"Well you better sit down because I have a lot to say." I obeyed. "Ever since Camp Rock you have been acting funny. Yes, it's great that you are no longer you usual bad boy self, I'd take the way your acting any day. What I am really trying to say is that Jason and I are worried about you man. You never smile anymore. You are always in your room strumming your guitar and writing new songs, which by the way we want to hear. What happened this summer man?"

I sighed. I did not want to have this conversation with him. I couldn't handle it. I did not need him to feel bad for me. I didn't want that.

"Nate, just drop it. If I ever want to tell you, I will man, but it's to early for this. Just leave it be dude" I said.

I got up and walked out of the house. I needed to clear my head. The last thing I need is for Nate to be worried about me. Why can't they just leave it alone? As I walked down the street I noticed that there was a moving van in front of the usually vacant house next to ours. Please say it's not some crazy fans. Just once could things go my way? I guess I will find out soon enough.

I kept walking. I walked for miles. It was a good feeling. I better turn around before it gets to late. I began to make my way back to my house. Forgetting about my new neighbors. As I passed the house I made a mental not to greet them tomorrow. I walked back in the house and went directly to my room. I walked up to my window and looked over at the other house. A figure in a window across from mine caught my attention, but the lighting was dim so I couldn't really make out anything about the person. All I could tell was that it looked like a girl about my age. Great, just what I need, another fan neighbor. I'll make sure I lock all the doors and windows tonight. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

I got ready for bed and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't. Mitchie was all that was on my mind. I needed to see her. If I didn't soon then, I might explode. This is really killing me. I wish I could see her and tell her I love her. I want to tell my self that everything is going to work out, but I know it's a long shot. I can't help but think things are going to turn around for me. I hope I am right because I will not be able to handle it if it doesn't. This for some reason comforted me, and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	3. It's You

Mitchie's POV

I woke up to my mother yelling at me to come down for breakfast. I reluctantly got up and went downstairs, but not before getting dressed ad brushing my hair. I could smell pancakes from the stairs and they smelled so good. This was a good way to start the morning. I made my way over to the counter and took a seat.

"So Mitchie, what are you going to do today? Are you going to go exploring at all?"

"No mom, I think I might just stay in today and enjoy before I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Well I guess that's fin but I would really like it if you could go out sometime and get to know you new town."

"Mom, don't worry, I will. I am just feeling kind of wiped out from all that traveling we have been doing, so I just really want to take it easy today. I promise I will not always stay inside."

Just as my mother was about to say something the doorbell rang. By instinct I got up from my seat and walked over to the door. When I opened it, I froze. I didn't know what to say.

"Hi I'm Shane, you must be our…M..Mi…Mitchie?!" Shane said.

I had no idea what to say to him so I said the only thing I could think of, "Hi Shane" Lame right. That's the only thing I could think of. Before I knew it, he engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mitchie it is so good to see you! I can't believe that you are my new neighbor! This is so awesome and I thought I was going to have to deal with some stupid fangirl! This is so great!

"Shane"

"Yes"

"Your crushing me" With that he immediately let go. He was blushing. I made the Shane Grey blush. This was a victorious day. I was the first to break the silence.

"Here why don't you come in? We should catch up I mean what has it been, six months since camp rock?"

"It feels like forever" he said under his breath not thinking I would hear him, but I did, and it made my heart skip a beat.

We sat down on my couch awkwardly. But soon we were just chatting like old friends.

"Hey why don't we play 20 questions?" He asked

"Sure sounds good. Why don't you go first?"

"Well…umm…written any new songs in the last six months?"

"A few, but they are not very good."

"You will have to play them for me sometime. You are such and amazing song writer."

Now it was my turn to blush. This was not missed by Shane and of course he had to say something about it.

"I always thought it was so cute when I made you blush." He said quietly.

"yeah well, you're the only one that could make me do it." Shit. Did I just say that? I am so dead. I can't believe I just said that. What is he going to do now?

"I'm glad." He said with a huge grin on his face indicating that what I had said had pleased him

"So Shane I believe it is my turn for a question. Had any girlfriends since camp?"

"None. You see, I met this girl a while back, and I couldn't get her off my mind. It's been killing me."

Was Shane talking about me? I guess I'll mind out soon enough.

"Mitchie, had any boyfriends?"

"Is that a serious question? C'mon you know I only had one friend back at my old school. How could I possibly ever have a boyfriend?" I said laughing. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Mitchie, who wouldn't want to be your boyfriend? You are the most amazing person. You have a great voice, and you are beautiful. Any guy is crazy not to want to be with you."

That was possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me, so I told him. "Shane, that was possibly the nicest thing ANYONE has ever said to me, and you know, your not have bad yourself.

"Mitchie I have been a wreck without you around. You can go ask Nate and Jason. Just yesterday Nate cornered me to try and figure out what my problem was though I couldn't bring myself to tell him it is just too painful. Then this morning when I saw that you were my new neighbor, things just did a 180 degree turn. I am almost the happiest person alive."

"What would make you the happiest person alive?"

He was silent for a second as if trying to find the perfect words to say.

"I would be the happiest person alive if...well I don't exactly know how to say this."

"Shane it's okay just say it, I won't judge you."

"Well umm Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N So what she gonna say? Haha. Sorry to leave it there. I am trying to write longer chapters but for some reason I have trouble doing to. Thank you so much all of my reviewers and thanks to all of you who support me. If you have any ideas to what should happen next just send me a review! **

**Thanks so much!**

**Readerandwriter(yes I know crappy name I will think of a better one)**


	4. Best day of my life

Mitchie's POV

I didn't know what to say. Am I dreaming? Things are going way to perfectly for this to be real. Okay be serious Mitchie. Shane Grey is in your house, asking you to be is girlfriend. This is NOT a dream. What are you waiting for? Tell him! He must be dying to know. Say yes already!

"I…umm…ye…ye…yes!" I exclaimed. Before I knew it Shane was leaning towards me. Slowing closing the gap before I felt his warm lips on mine. The moment was perfect. Things could not possibly get any better than this. I was the first to pull away, not wanting to get too carried away with our first kiss.

"I have waited six months to do that" he said.

"Shane, I am so sorry. When you told be you loved me six months ago. I didn't understand. I was so stupid. And that cost us our friendship. I am sorry I never called. I should have. Shane I am so sorry, I was just so nervous. I didn't know what to say to you. I wanted…" Shane cut me off.

"Mitchie it's fine. I should have clarified. I was the stupid one not you. I should have told you I wanted to be more that friends but I was just so…disappointed I guess. You were and still are, the best thing that has EVER happened to me and I let you get away. I suffered for it. I should have called too. Like you said, I was nervous as well."

"I just wish I could have figured it out sooner."

"Me too, me too. But that is in the past. We are together now and that is all that matters."

"Shane, you just made me so happy."

"I'm glad. Well I guess I should get going. Jason and Nate are probably wondering where I am. I am saying goodbye but not for good this time. I am never letting go of you again." He kissed my forehead. "Also, do you want to go out tomorrow night? You know, as a first date?"

"That sounds great! I already can't wait until tomorrow!" I exclaimed

"Once again I am glad Mitchie Torres. Now goodbye, until tomorrow."

With that, he left. A few moments after he left there was a knock on the door. I opened it only to see Shane once again. I gave him a questioning look.

"I forgot something" he said. Then he kissed me. It was filled with more passion than the last one. All to soon he pulled away. He turned on his heels and left. Just like that. I was left standing at the door to shocked to move. This was the best day of my life.

Shane's POV

"Dude, where were you?" Nate asked as I entered the house.

"I was going to introduce myself to the new neighbors, but, as it turns out, I already know them" Nate looked at me questioningly.

"Who was it?"

"Well do you remember the girl I sang with at final jam? Well that's the girl I have been upset about for the last six months and that is also the girl who happens to be our new neighbor!" I exclaimed gleefully. Nate looked surprised.

"Really, that's why you have been acting so weird?"

"Yeah but everything is fine now. We're together!"

"Really, I'm happy for you man. It's good things are finally turning around."

Good it is. This is to date, the best day of my life. Mitchie is the most amazing girl I have ever met, and she's mine. All mine. I guess six months of suffering paid off. Now I just have to think of somewhere amazing to take her for our date tomorrow.

**A/N – Hey guys, sorry this was such a short chapter but I promise to update soon. Don't I always. Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews. I have a question for you guys. Where should Shane take Mitchie on the date? I have absolutely no idea. The chapter will come faster if you guys help me out! Thanks so much!**

**ReaderandWriter(still)**


	5. Caitlyn?

Mitchie's POV

Mitchie's POV

Today is the day, my first date with Shane. To say that I'm excited would be an understatement. I am beyond ecstatic. One problem. I have no idea what I am going to where. Usually I wouldn't get this worked up for a date, but this was Shane freaking Grey. The boy I have been crying over for the last six months. This is not just some date. This is the date that could be life changing. I want to look my best for him.

After about an hour of digging through my closet my eyes landed on a green sundress. It is perfect. It is not too formal but not casual either. Perfect for anywhere he decides to take me.

I cannot believe that this is happening to me. I never thought that I would ever see Shane again, but I was wrong. Now he is my boyfriend. As good as things go, I would have to say that this one is great! Nothing good ever happens to Mitchie Torres. Nothing. Life really is taking a turn for the better. That reminds me of my other favorite memory.

_Flashback (camp rock)_

"_Hey Mitchie do you have a second?" asked Shane._

_I knew I had to get back to the kitchen, but this was Shane Grey. How could I pass up a moment with him?_

"_Um…sure, I guess I have a second."_

"_Good let's go" he said as he led me down to the lake. We walked down to the edge of the dock and sat down, his guitar in hand._

"_Okay, I just wanted to run a song by you. I heard this girl singing and it reminded me of the music that I like. Here goes."_

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Cant find the words to say_

_Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you, and you next to me_

_Ohh..._

_I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (yeah)_

_Your the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you(I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_Your the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeaeaahhh_

_I gotta find you..._

"_Wow, that was wow" was the only thing I could think of to say._

"_I hoped you would like it. You're not like any other girl I've met. You different." _

_I must have given him a weird look because he corrected himself and said "good different."_

"_Yeah I'm really different."_

_End Flashback_

Later I would find out that that song was for me. I can never get sick of listening to him sing that song. I get lost in it. Suddenly I was yanked out of my thoughts because of a knock on the door. It was only four o'clock so it couldn't be Shane who was coming at seven. I wonder who it is. My mom is out catering a wedding so I have to go down and answer to the door. I opened the door to find the last person I expected to see.

"Caitlyn?"

"Hey Mitchie. I know it is weird for me to be here, but I needed somewhere to go. I found out that you moved here and I just needed to find you. I ran away from home. My parents, they…they…they hurt me. I can't go back Mitchie please to make me go back!" She stuttered.

I pulled her into a hug. I hadn't seen her since Camp Rock. I had been meaning to call her but I lost her number. It was good to see her but not in these circumstances.

"Cait, it's okay. I won't make you go anywhere. When my mom gets home we wil work it out with her. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you so much Mitchie. You don't understand how much this mean to me."

"I understand Cait. Why don't you go up to my room and rest, it's been a long day for you I bet." I led her to my room where she soon was fast asleep. As soon as I left her I went to call Shane. After a few rings he picked up.

"Shane, I am so sorry but I am going to have to cancel on our date tonight. I am so sorry." I was about to cry.

"Mitchie, no it's fine, what's wrong?"

"Caitlyn just showed up at my house, saying that she ran away from home, and that her parents hurt her. I have to be with her right now. She needs a friend."

"Mitch, baby, it's okay. We can do it another time. I understand you need to be with you friend right now. We can do it the same day next week same time. Sound good?"

"Shane that sounds wonderful! Thank you so much for understanding. I could not ask for a better boyfriend."

"It's what I'm here for Mitchie. Don't worry, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks so much, bye Shane."

"By baby."

After that a week went by. Caitlyn is now living with us. She went to court with her parents and now they have to custody of her. Mom does. She adopted her. It's great having your best friend be your sister. All this happened in one week. Things were going great for the both of us. It was once again the day of my date and Caitlyn was helping me get ready.

"Shane is going to be speechless when he see you!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"That's what I'm hoping. Thanks Caitlyn. Anyway, what are you going to do while I'm on my date?"

"Well, actually, I am going to Shane's. Nate and I are going to hang out and watch movies or something. You know, keep each other company because Nate says it's not much fun just talking to Jason."

"Oh. Does someone have a crush?" She blushed. I have never seen her blush before. She must really like him.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. We will have to see how things play out."

Just then we heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be him." I walked down the stairs and opened the door. There he stood. He looked so handsome I his white button down shirt, dress pants, and blue tie.

"Wow, Mitchie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks popstar you don't look so bad yourself."

"Well let's not keep dinner waiting, let's go."

He led me out the front door where his blue mustang was waiting for us. He opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman and then walked over to the other side and got it.

"So, Shane, where are you taking me on this fine spring evening?" I asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" he grinned.

"Fine, but I hate surprises FYI."

"Well, I think you are going to like this one."

After that we drove in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable. We didn't need to talk. Just being with him was enough for me. After driving for about 20 minutes we were driving down a side road that led us to as secluded beach. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand over to a blacked and a basket with candles lit everywhere.

"Shane this is absolutely wonderful. I love it! Did you do this all by yourself?"

"I will admit that Nate and Jason helped me, but the idea was mine. Only the best for you" He said smiling.

I gently pecked him on the lips. This was so beautiful. I could not ask for anything better. We ate dinner just catching up and talking about nothing and everything. It was nice. I felt so comfortable around him. It was an amazing feeling. Suddenly it was silent for a few minutes while he thought of something to say.

"Mitchie, I know this is our first date, but I have something I need to say. I am in love with you Mitchie. I have been since I first met you eight months ago at the beginning of summer. I just thought you should know. You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same way. I understand, but…" I cut him off with a kiss, filled with so much passion I was reluctant to pull away.

"I love you too Shane Grey."

"I was hoping you would say that."

With that he kissed my again. Unfortunately it was getting late and it was time to go home. It was the perfect end to the perfect night.

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the reviews and sorry it took me so long to update but I gave you a longer chapter to make up for it! I want to thank x-xdonna994x-x for suggesting I have the date be at the beach with candles. Thank you so much. You were the only one who helped me out so kudos to you! I don't know the next time I will update but hopefully it will be soon! **

**ReaderandWriter**


End file.
